


The Same

by Wheelies4urfeelies



Series: Stupid Shenanigans [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Masochism, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelies4urfeelies/pseuds/Wheelies4urfeelies
Summary: They knew each other well, and moments like these would play out the same way they always did.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Reiju
Series: Stupid Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1346392
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I live.

This wasn’t the first time it had happened, nor would it be the last. She had told herself this since the beginning, and in all honesty, it didn’t bother her one bit, in fact it was quite exciting. Well, of course she felt this way, he wanted her to.

Staring out the window, focusing on each individual raindrop that slid down its glass frame, she waited patiently. Soon enough he would enter, gently stepping through the door to greet her with a curt nod. He’d strip himself of his leather jacket, leaving her eyes to examine his body as he would approach at a steady pace. Then, he’d make quick work of his boots, setting them at the foot of the bed. Not a word would be said, and he would seat himself comfortably next to her, running a gloved hand along her back as she would hum softly. 

Craning her neck to meet his gaze she’d slip a hand under his feathered scarf, pulling it away to reveal the part of himself he insisted be kept away from everyone’s eyes. Hands would then wander to his shoulders, and she’d pull herself so close that she could feel his warm breath against her clavicle. Soon enough his gloves would also be discarded along with his boots and jacket, bringing them just a little bit closer together. She had grown to adore the rough texture of his hands, relishing the things they had done, be them wonderful or abhorrent.

They rest at her hips, patiently waiting. 

She’d press a gentle kiss against his cheek, lovely to be sure, but a mere fraction of what wondrous things would soon come. Lips sliding along the scars of his face, her eyes couldn’t help but wander to the eel like teeth he had grown to despise. He’d let out a displeased grunt, but she’d quickly shush him, assuring that everything was alright. And although reluctantly at first, his lips would meet hers at steady pace, but soon turn into something a little more passionate. With a surprising amount of force, he’d push her small frame against the sheets, all the while trying his best to not crush her under his weight. Though, she wouldn’t exactly complain. 

The kiss would last a long while, all until he’d finally decide to get to the part she loved. Sounds of clinking metal and leather sliding along his skin would send a chill dancing down her spine, instinctively forcing her legs open, which had long since been slick with anticipation. She wouldn’t dare look down, but opted to keep on staring into his stern, yet loving eyes. 

The first thrust would be painful, as it always was. After a few more times, though, pain and pleasure would mix together, inseparable and unable to exist without each other. Through each jolt of pleasure, she’d let out a cry, pleading for him to continue. The feeling of his tongue sneaking down to her shoulder brought forth more anticipation, and she would await his next action with giddy excitement. 

Teeth sunken into her supple flesh, a hot stream of blood staining the bedsheets, dripping along her skin. It burned terribly, the next cry being that of pain. However, she simultaneously enjoyed it with every ounce of her being, and it sent the final delightful sensation through the pit of her stomach, leading to an astounding orgasm. His would then follow hers, and he’d almost collapse down next to her, his arms barely able to prop himself up any longer. He’d pull away, gently laying down on his chest next to her, an arm placed over her shaking body. She’d feel his tongue return to her injured shoulder, soothing the burning sensation. 

“How was it?” He’d whisper, a small smile creeping along his face. 

She would leave his inquiry unanswered, letting her expression say everything she felt. He’d then place his hand over hers, entwining their fingers.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like these two.


End file.
